Optical detection technology is used in the display area including semiconductor devices. For example, an external light source can affect the visual effect of the screen, so adjusting the brightness of the screen's light source based on the brightness of the external light source can improve the visual effect of the screen.
Optical detectors can be used for fingerprint identification. Fingerprint identification using optical detectors has a higher requirement on optical detection devices demanding a larger light detection area to detect higher photocurrent. In particular, integrating the fingerprint identification technology in the TFT-LCD display would have a higher requirement on detection of light.